


The Happiest Day of Their Lives. So Far.

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs
Genre: M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I was told to do a wedding fic. This is a wedding fic. That might or might not be followed by a wedding night fic. That is all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eris18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eris18/gifts).



It had all been worth it. Worth all the extra work, worth all the sleepless nights because there wasn't enough hours in the day to work on two big projects at the same time. It was worth the madness, the stress and even the arguments and actual fights that made them both question if this was such a good idea after all.

But now, as he was stood there under a beautiful flower arc with the man of his life, staring down into those sparkling deep blue eyes, he knew it had all been worth it. 

"I do." He says in barely a whisper, almost scared that the moment would be ruined by words. He watches as Rüdiger's eyes lit up even more and his breath hitches at his throat and he can't wait to reach out to brush those tear drops from the corners of his eyes.

Then he feels the same happen to him as Rüdiger clears his throat, takes a moment to lower his gaze while nibbling on his lower lip in that adorable way of his, before he looks back up at him and repeats those two words.

"I do..."

Their mouths are crushed against each other a mere second later, his _husband_ , gods he loved the sound of that, in a hurry to seal the deal but he didn't really mind.

"I love you Rüdiger Brans-Budja." He murmurs against those soft full lips and the happy giggle he gets in return makes his heart flutter.

"I love you too Sven _Brans_ -Budja." The older man says cheekily with a wink and they both giggle at that. It's only then when they register the noise around them and they turn in unison to face their cheering audience, both blushing and grinning from ear to ear.

And why wouldn't they, the happiest day of their lives, so far, has only just begun and so has the rest of their lives together as husbands. 


	2. Wedding Night Part Uno

Sam's hot breath tickles the skin as he hovers right behind him and he chuckles when the taller man suddenly leans heavily against him and presses a lazy kiss at the back of his neck.

"Sam...Hey, honey don't fall asleep there come on..." Digger giggles as he nudges him gently and reaches behind to search his pockets. "Where did you put the key?"

"'s on the left..." Sam mumbles and nuzzles his face against Digger's hair, sighing softly as he inhales the scent of his shampoo and hairspray. "'urry up, 'm tired..."

"Awww but baby..." Digger purrs then and turns around slowly, wrapping his arms around Sam's shoulders and pressing tightly against him. "It's our first night as husbands...come on..." He whispers, his breath ghosting over Sam's face in a way he knows does things to the younger man.

Sam groans but doesn't resist when Digger pulls his head down for a kiss, doesn't resist when Digger licks his lips apart languidly, coaxingly and when that tongue does that flick over the roof of his mouth...

They're through the door in five seconds but that's where the rush ends as Sam just simply pulls his newly made husband close and kisses him sensually, his hands caressing the smaller man's back and hips gently as he guides them further into the room and towards the bedroom.

"Nu-uh, you're forgetting something..." Digger suddenly purrs and stops when they reach the door, making Sam blink in surprise.

"What why? I thought-" Sam frowns but then Digger glances at the door and he gets it. "Oh. Babe seriously? Aren't you always complaining how everyone thinks you're the woman in our relationship?" He asks cheekily and get's a sharp bite on his jaw from the other man.

"Shut up and pick me uppp ack!" Digger squeals when he's suddenly lifted up and slung over a broad shoulder. "Noooo Sammy not like this do it properly!" He giggles and half heartedly slaps Sam's ass.

"Fine, fine..." The younger man chuckles as he effortlessly shifts Digger so he's carrying him in bridal style. "But I can't promise the word of this happening won't leave the room, just so you know." He ads as he kicks, although gently, the bedroom door open.

"Pffft you won't dare, don't forget I have plenty of dirt on you too." Digger says matter of a factly as he happily snuggles against Sam's chest and the taller man just chuckles again and presses a gentle kiss on the top of his head.

He lays him gently on the bed but then pulls him back up to take off his suit jacket and loosen his tie, all the while Digger's nimble fingers are working on his belt.

"Gray really looks good on you babe..." He murmurs when he turns back to the man after having put away both of their jackets and ties.

"Hmm this is the fifth time you've said that today." Digger giggles adorably and smiles smugly when Sam's slacks fall to his ankles.

"Well it must really be true then." Sam says simply as he finally gets on the bed too, wasting no time crawling on top of the smaller man and claiming his mouth before he can utter another witty come back.

Digger moans immediately into the kiss and deepens it eagerly, licking his way into Sam's mouth as he buries his fingers into Sam's hair and shamelessly grinds his hips up, making Sam broke the kiss to let out a moan of his own.

"Hmm I thought you were tired...?" Digger purrs and lazily wraps his arms and legs around Sam's body, making the taller man practically squish him against the mattress.

"I am...but you were right." Sam whispers as he plants a few soft kisses on Digger's neck before he pulls away so he can take a hold of Digger's left hand. "It just wouldn't be right not to...deflower the bride." He manages to peck his ring finger before Digger actually growls and with practiced ease rolls them over so he's straddling Sam's thighs.

"Fuck that, I'm going to ride you so harrrd..." Digger murmurs filthily as he deftly opens up his shirt buttons, then lets his hands trace Sam's muscular chest and abs, all the way down to the hairs that disappear under the younger man's boxers and he leans down to follow the trail his hands just made but from his abs up to his chest. "...I'll make you come so good, _husband_."


	3. Chapter 3

Sam had never exactly planned what he would like his wedding night to be like but this was something he had definitely not imagined even in his wildest dreams. Digger had made quick work of his boxers, leaving him naked except of the shirt hanging from his shoulders while the older man himself was still almost fully dressed. Which he hadn’t really minded once Digger started the world’s slowest and arousing striptease that had him aching in minutes. 

And then the older man had practically bounced him and slung his arms over his stomach to keep him in place when he swallowed him whole without a warning. He had definitely never imagined being balls deep inside his _husbands_ mouth on his wedding night.

But now that he was he wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.

“Oh fuck Rü babe...” He gasps as he’s brought back into reality when Digger’s tongue traces a pulsing vein on the underside of his cock. He wastes no time reaching down with both of his hands and sliding his fingers in Digger’s hair, ruffling it completely as he spreads his legs and groans when that makes the smaller man moan deep in his throat. “Fuckkkk yeah babe just like that so good...”

He can feel Digger smirk around him as always it turns him on all the more. He tugs on Digger’s hair, urging him on and tries to buck his hips but Digger’s got him surprisingly well in place and he whines as he slumps back on the bed, seemingly giving up any resistance and surrendering to whatever Digger has in mind

And it’s then when Digger suddenly pulls away completely and sits back up between Sam’s legs.

“I just wanted to get you all hard and slick for me...” He purrs dirtily and slowly crawls on top of Sam, chuckling when Sam looks up at him a little questioningly. “The lube is still in your suitcase and the suitcase is all the way in the other room...Want to ride you now.” He says matter of a factly and without further ado takes a hold of Sam’s cock and with practiced ease sinks down on it, making them both moan out loud.

“R-Rü oh god are you...mmmfuck, are you alright?” Sam asks immediately when he can get enough brain functions back to sense past the hot tightness around his cock.

“U-Uhuh...just...just gimme a sec...” Digger mutters and Sam doesn’t have to see to know he’s biting his lip. 

The younger man reaches out to wrap his arms around him, gently pulling him down flushed against his body. “How many times do I need to tell you you’re an idiot before you stop doing this?” Sam murmurs into the blonde messy hair, pressing a kiss there as his hands caress Digger’s back and thighs soothingly. “I’m not that tired you know, there’s no need to rush.”

“Ngggg know that...want to do it anyway...” The smaller man mumbles, nuzzling the crook of Sam’s neck before he sighs and slowly starts to relax. “Besides...you let me bite you...” He chuckles softly.

“That’s not the same at all.” Sam says more seriously but then Digger clenches around him and he can’t even see straight.

“ Shut up, it so is don’t argue with me, _husband_.” The older man smirks as he sits up again, his fingers teasingly playing with Sam’s chest hair as he waited for him to look back up at him and when Sam does he gives him one of his sweetest smiles, knowing that it’s enough to let the younger man know he’s fine.

“I love you...” He whispers lovingly before he leans back down, claiming Sam’s lips in a passionate kiss as he starts moving, starts to slowly roll and sway his hips, creating much needed friction they both crave for and he loves it when Sam throws his head back and moans his name, loves how he lifts his strong arms to grab his hips and how he doesn’t try to make him move any faster, he just needs to hold him.

“Oh god I love you so much Rüdiger...” Sam murmurs into the kiss, then sneaks a hand between them to take a hold of Digger’s neglected cock and Digger actually has to break the kiss to cry out.

“Oh fuck fuck fuck...” Digger curses softly, momentarily just lying still but then Sam bucks his hips up cheekily, knowing exactly what that will do to the other man and he isn’t disappointed when the older man actually growls and nips at his lower lip before he sits up straight and then lifts his hips up. He gives Sam one of his filthiest smirks before he slams his hips back down again, receiving an appreciative groan from Sam. It takes him a few seconds to get into a proper rhythm, settling into a slow but steady one and Sam immediately adjusts his own hand movements on Digger’s cock accordingly and they smile at each other, neither of them in any hurry.

After a few minutes Digger leans down again, kissing his way up Sam’s chest to his shoulders and up his neck, loving the low moan that gets from the younger man. Both of them are panting heavily and when they kiss again it’s an open mouthed one, messy and desperate but neither is ready to pick up the pace.

“Oh fuck Sam ‘m so close...” Digger gasps when they pull apart again and Sam can feel his whole body trembling from both need and exhaustion.

“I thought you said you were going to ride me so harrrd?” Sam can’t help asking cheekily and a second later sharp teeth are sinking into his neck and he hisses in pleasure.

“Cheeky fucker...” Digger murmurs, his lips still pressed against the newly made bite mark as he gives both of Sam’s nipples hard pinches. “I don’t even need to ride you harrrd to make you come so good...”

Sam just chuckles at that and pulls him closer against him with his other arm. They kiss again, slow and passionate, just like their love making, both occasionally letting out a gasp or a moan and Digger purrs every time Sam touches his hair. Eventually they end up just panting against each others lips until suddenly Digger’s body goes rigid and he let’s out a cry of Sam’s name as he reaches his climax, his come spurting all over Sam’s hand and their stomachs. And that’s all it takes for Sam to go over the edge with a growl of his own. He’s still coming inside the older man when he tugs Digger’s head down to crush their lips together.

“I love you...I love you I love you I love you.” He whispers against Digger’s soft lips, his voice cracking from emotion and exhaustion.

“Love you more...” Digger purrs tiredly, giving Sam’s lips a sloppy kiss before he rests his head on Sam’s shoulder with a soft content sigh. “I still can’t believe today really happened...”

“Hmm well you better believe it because you’re mine now and I’m never ever letting you go.” Sam chuckles and happily wraps both of his arms tightly around the smaller man, squishing him properly before he rolls them over, finally pulling out of him in the process.

“And here I thought I’d been yours for the past few years.” Digger giggles adorably and waits for Sam to settle on the bed before he cuddles up against him. 

“Oh shut up...” Sam groans half heartedly and shifts to lie on his side and cuddle against Digger instead, burying his face into the smaller man’s chest. “Can we sleep now? Remember we have to get up early if we don’t want to miss our flight...” He mutters sleepily and Digger can’t help but smile fondly at him.

“Of course honey...” He whispers and carefully slides his fingers into Sam’s hair, stroking it gently and he closes his eyes when he hears Sam’s soft snore and he follows him into blissful sleep within seconds.


End file.
